Resurgence
by Josh14Raider
Summary: A collection of small writings and a few poems, all based around on Tomb Raider and more...
1. Everything Has A Beginning

**Everything Has a Beginning**

Open a book,

Start a new game,

Say like of Tomb Raider,

People say Once Upon A Time for a fairytale,

Listen to the introduction of a music note,

As the choir sings in high soprano,

The harp and strings begin to play,

Look upon the variety of life around,

The birth of life in every equal being,

Think of your view,

To how the Earth began,

And to how the whole universe began...

A divine feeling to behold,

A start of a new adventure,

Whether it be long or short,

Travelling around the world,

Making of new and old friends,

Or the start of a kindled sweet love...

The pure essence of light,

Or the cold shadow of darkness,

They had to have begun somewhere...

How did they become so...

Where does the inspiration come from?

Dreams? Other People? Works? Treasures? New Ideas?

For that we cannot answer,

But look upon ourselves,

It has become an aurora in our lives,

For we have been a part of,

When we have that shining moment,

Take delight all around,

For everything has and will have a beginning,

Whether that has been past, coming in present time, or will be in the future.


	2. The Haunted Tomb Of Madness!

A special thanks for the feedback and suggestions from gyikhu and Jessica151294 :)

**The Haunted Tomb of Madness!**

Lara dwelled upon the entrance of the cave she had long journeyed for,

'At last I am here!' thereupon she thought,

However unlike any other tomb she dared entered,

There was a fear she had never felt before,

She stood and froze as she heed her word of warning,

"For those who enter the forbidden tomb, either will not come out or come out they will, but not the same person".

Making her final decision,

Lara boldly and courageously stepped foot,

Into where no single person dared to enter,

Darkness and shadow was filled in Lara,

The hollow walls and the stench

Arise came smoke that clouded her eyes,

To which Lara began to have doubts to what she saw was even real at all.

"HAHAHA!" Came a shroud voice echoing around when she came knee deep in the depths of the tomb,

"I bid thee welcome to another world stranger from the outside, follow me, for I am the poltergeist that resides in these stone walls"

Lara tried to make out the shape of the thing, but cannot for her eyesight was foggy.

"Neither living nor dead am I, no one can touch me"

The voice gestured Lara to tag along,

"To see here takes you to the limitations of your mind and body, will you come and see" It questioned of the guest.

"I will come and witness" Lara told the unknown being.

"Then to you heed to tail the tune I play"

And with that the creature began to play slowly notes sounding from a grand piano of sorts.

Lara obeyed and pursued the piercing music,

To the left it began,

Then swiftly it moved to the right,

Continuously it swayed until it started to grow louder,

For Lara was sheltered with blindness and didn't know where she was heading.

For once Lara was now deep into the abyss of the dreaded tomb,

For no longer could she trust her eyes,

A blanket of despair fell upon her,

As her world began to flash in colours,

The jaws of a wild animal consumed her,

Shadows grabbed her and tried to tear her apart,

For what was just a simple mind trick of old,

Soon it began to eat at her body,

All she had to depend on was her ears.

It all became worse,

All seemed to be crumbling away in Lara's world,

Was this reality or nightmare?

She drew her pistols out ready to fight,

But she heard a foul shriek saying,

"It is useless to fight us, we are sprits"

For in that instance, Lara did not feel in control of her own body,

She felt herself withdrawing her pistols and moving on.

She was frightened of what was going to happen to her.

However Lara did not cower away,

For bravely she carried on the journey,

No matter to how much pain she was in,

She had the strong will to go onward,

To which surprised the beast within.

As Lara's heartbeat continued to rise in pulse,

So did the tempo of the creepy playing grand piano,

Forever did it seem to play the same tune over and over again repeatedly,

As Lara's world turned evermore upside down,

Vivid visions beyond what the human mind can cope,

But Lara stayed out to the end,

Though hanging by a needle of a thread,

The ghost looked at her in amazement,

"I have never seen such living being endure so much torment, for your reward you may leave, but heave word, for if you come back into these tombs, forever you will be cursed upon, understand?"

"Yes" Lara answered and with that she was led to the exit.

For after the events that occurred in the haunted tomb,

Lara said no more about it and kept her promise,

That dark powerful chord piano medley would stay with her forever,

Henceforth no sound was made from the tomb that wanted to remain concealed from any contact.


	3. Summertime Paradise

**Special thanks to wyverndragon for encouraging me to be less serious :)**

_**Summertime Paradise**_

_The sunrise brings a new day,_

_The bitter coldness has gone away till the winter,_

_Breathing in the warm air,_

_Feeling the beach shores washing your hands,_

_The soft sand falling through your fingers,_

_Little bunnies hopping around in the garden,_

_Tiny noses twitching away,_

_Blue Skies high above,_

_Only a few clouds in the sky,_

_Picking out recognisable formed shapes,_

_Laying on the bed of grass,_

_Look over there, I spotted something!_

_Playing your favourite summer tunes,_

_Blasting out the radio,_

_As you're driving the convertible with the roof down,_

_A tropical breeze passing through,_

_The run for your life,_

_Taking afternoon walks outside,_

_With the Summer Love holding your hand,_

_Leaves and plants blossoming,_

_A nice break from work_

_It is our great escape from normal working day life._

_Playing sports in the summertime,_

_Happiness, laughter and cheer in everyone's eyes,_

_Smiles everywhere you go,_

_For the weather is hot!_

_Sorrow has gone for another season,_

_Going on holiday,_

_A paradise atmosphere on the beach,_

_Going out on a trip,_

_Somewhere different,_

_These could be the best days for us,_

_Oh, how we love the summertime,_

_It always comes around once a year. _


	4. Ballroom Dance

**Ballroom Dance**

'_I looked in the mirror and straightened up my bowtie,_

_I'm not used to wearing such a smart clothes..._

_So this is what wearing a tuxedo feels like'_

Kurtis Trent stood there getting ready,

He was nervous...

This was something that didn't happen often,

He faced demons, life threatening situations and even stared death in the face,

But this was a whole different experience altogether.

Wanting to make the best impression for tonight,

He took a deep breath and took one more glance in the mirror,

Making sure he was suited and all set,

Kurtis made his way down the stairs.

There waiting for him was Lara Croft in the hallway,

There she was...

No word could be described how she looked,

Kurtis looked upon her in awe fascination,

She was stunning, with her hair fully out and wearing that lovely dress,

He stood there speechless until Lara broke the silence.

"Hehe, what?" Lara said whilst finishing putting on her diamond earrings.

"Nothing...I'm just speechless, you're so beautiful, like a rose"

Lara gave him a kind smile and a cheeky wink,

"Thank you, you look smart too, you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are"...

A limousine was already parked outside Lara's home,

With Kurtis opening the door for Lara,

The couple entered the stretched car and the driver drove out of her mansion gates,

For where they were heading was a party held by the Earl of Farringdon,

Though Lara initially didn't want to go due to refusing to marry him in the past,

She was egged on by the Earl to come along,

So eventually Lara gave in,

But what the Earl didn't expect was the partner she was taking with her,

And one thing was for sure, she was glad to be taking Kurtis with her.

They drove through the magnificent gates of the Earl's mansion,

The other visitors who were invited were already there,

Socialising and exchanging their stories with each other,

The limousine parked outside the grand entrance,

Nightfall had fallen,

Holding hands, Kurtis and Lara walked up the stairs and went through the enormous doors.

"Welcome, can I see your invitation please" the doorman waiter asked the couple.

Lara flashed the invitation to the waiter, who quickly glanced

"Welcome Lara, the Earl has been expecting you, who's this?"The waiter asked, scanning the man with caution.

"Never you mind, this is my partner, and he too has been invited" Lara quickly answered.

"Very well, please help yourself to refreshments"

Not letting go of each other Lara and Kurtis made their way to the ballroom,

It was slightly crowded, full of guests around the country and some from other parts of the world,

But there was room to manoeuvre around, and the dance floor had enough space for dancing.

This was meant to be in celebration of the Earl of Farringdon's birthday,

He was somewhere in this crowd, but where Lara wondered...

She didn't think about it, as both she and Kurtis helped themselves to the refreshments that were elegantly laid on the table.

They both greeted the people who were there at the party.

It took an hour until Lara heard his voice coming over,

She grabbed and squeezed Kurtis's hand as the Earl rushed forward to see if it was her...

"Do my eyes deceive me or not, Lara Croft! Glad you can make it, how are you?" The Earl was able pick out Lara from the crowd. He didn't however take notice of Kurtis at that precise moment.

"Gosh it's been a while Edward, yes I'm fine thank you, yourself?"

"Not too bad thanks, things have more or less been the same. Hehe I'm still waiting for your reply as to when our marriage date will be set?" the Earl inquired eager to know his answer...

"Well have you met my partner, Kurtis?" Lara brought Kurtis into the view of the Earl. The Earl scanned Kurtis disapprovingly; still he hid his annoyance behind his greeting mask.

"Howdy" Kurtis stuck out his hand ready for it to be shaken by the Earl, but he knew that he wouldn't get a good warm reception from him.

"Hmmmm..." The Earl grunted, reluctantly shaking Kurtis hand, then turning his attention back to Lara.

"Ah Lara, I did not expect you having company with you, I thought the invitation was just for one, what is he doing here?" The Earl explained and questioned to Lara, whilst giving Kurtis an evil glance.

"Well I've brought him anyway, so if you don't like it, we can always walk out!" Lara replied,

"No, no, no, please stay, excuse my rudeness"

"That's alright dude, it is a nice party" Kurtis said politely, having seen Lara fuming at the Earl.

"Yes it has been going nicely," Lara quipped in with Kurtis sentence, still giving the Earl an annoyed stare.

"Excuse me, I've got other guests to greet and welcome, I'll be right back" and with that, the Earl left the couple on their own.

"Well what was all that about?" Kurtis asked confusingly,

"Just ignore him"

"What about when he had asked you about marriage?"

"Oh ignore that too, that was a long time ago and he's still trying to hold onto it, let's just say my parents were hoping for me to marry him. Come on shall we have a dance?"

"Good idea"

Lara and Kurtis stepped onto the ballroom dance floor,

They turned to face each other and began to dance slowly,

Holding onto each other,

Swaying to the classical music,

Looking deep into each other's eyes,

Love blossomed between the two.

Suddenly the voice of the Earl startled Lara and she broke of the dance.

"Lara I know this may be the wrong time to say this; but if things don't work out with this creepy gentleman here, I just want you to know I'll still be here for you" The Earl held onto Lara's shoulder as he said that sentence.

"Yeah whatever Edward, please leave us in peace!" Lara replied, and with that the Earl left them alone for the whole night.

Lara and Kurtis restarted their dance,

It was just the two of them,

They felt like they were the only ones in the room,

Nothing else can disturb them,

As they embraced each other's company in one tight hug, they whispered into each other's ears,

"_Kurtis_..._I love you, I'm really happy you're with me"_

"_Same here, I love you too Lara"._


	5. Mystery Treasure Of The Swamp

**Mystery Treasure Of The Swamp **

Down deep into the marshes,

To where no human foot has been before,

Many critters live and wallow here,

Not a single soul rests,

Tranquillity is the tune that repeats itself over and over again,

Only the platters of movement can be heard,

Yet not even one single soul in the area knew what secret the swamp had kept.

Nothing can disturb the wilderness,

Peaceful, yet tender to the alert of a strange presence,

I wandered into these lands one day,

To seek out what lay hidden within its depths,

From the first instance I stepped into the misty area,

I knew I was an alien to this area.

I didn't know what I was getting myself into,

I was continuously being watched,

By a variety of eyes,

Some frightened, confused and even angry,

'What is this being, What is it doing here, Why is it here?'

That was what I was able to read from those eyes.

Not wanting to harm the nature of the environment,

I pressed on carefully and respectively,

Eager to find what was rumoured to be here,

Nothing was going to get in my way,

I haven't got anything to be scared of,

Even when staring into the jaws of the beast,

All that mattered was my objective and finding a way to get it without too much alert.

Luck was on my side,

Quietly and swiftly I made my way through the dense area,

Brushing aside any leaves or dodging high-standing trees,

I seem to be on the run for miles,

Until finally I've found it!

Not wanting to set off any traps that could be hidden around,

I sneaked like a thief would in the night towards the object on top,

Slowly I'd glance right to left to see if the environment was ready to attack,

But fortunately all remained the same,

The legends and rumours were true indeed,

I touch this object of fascination,

It was a glorious and beautiful,

At last in the palms of my hands,

All I could do was smile and have a chuckle,

Now it was time to escape from here and get back home,

Home, to where the treasure of the swamp will rest.


	6. The Tomb Raider

**The Tomb Raider**

Many people have come to know this person as the Tomb Raider,

Having a passion in archaeology,

That full pure experience in exploring new areas,

Research being the vital key of it all,

What is the fascinating story behind it all?

Hidden away treasures,

Wanting to be found and rediscovered once again,

Within the deep depths of a tomb or a lost forgotten ancient city.

Not only equipped with dual signature pistols,

But a whole array of weaponry,

Ready to pursue and defeat any opponents standing in the way,

An objective that must be reached,

If successful the valuable object will be within good hands,

Failure, the artefact could be used for the purpose of world domination or worse.

On any terrain,

Whether it is either snow or sand,

No day remains the same,

Through each level,

There is a whole variety going on,

For the player to see and inspire to...

Tomb Raider...

Though the early heydays have gone,

It still remains as one of the greats in the gaming industry,

Many fans have stuck with the franchise,

Through its high and low times,

Many Fans have produced work dedicated to Tomb Raider,

Revolving around new plots and adventures to involve Lara in,

From the first game to Underworld,

1996 to the present day,

Let's see what this new rebooted Tomb Raider will bring in 2013...


	7. Broken Love

**Broken Love**

Within a dark period of time,

My heart bleeds of sadness,

Normally I find the comfort from you,

In situations like this when I'm feeling down in the dumps,

You'd hold me tight in your arms,

Whisper in my ear that everything is going to be alright,

I cling onto those words you softly spoke,

But you disappeared unexpectedly,

Without a word or a trace.

Wondering what to do,

I walk aimlessly up and down in my hall,

Needlessly I glance around in the outside air,

Guessing if I would ever find you again,

I try to sense your presence nearby,

However you are too far away for me to sense.

My dear old friend Winston tries to cheer me up,

I do my best to smile through the pain,

Nothing seems to work,

It hurts even more when I see your picture,

Your cheeky smile,

The happiness in both our eyes in that memorable photo,

Now that you've gone away without telling me

Did you not trust me?

Oh how I do miss those times,

Where we tell each other how much we'd love one another,

Now I question my judgement,

There is no doubt that I trust you with my life,

How could you love me if you don't trust me?

I just can't control my anger on this trail of thought,

Will I get through this phrase on my own?

I ask myself why you left it so late in our growing relationship,

Did you ever plan on leaving like this?

Without telling me?

Those were the best days we spent together,

How could you throw it all away?

Do you regret leaving in the first place?

Will I forgive you if you ever come back here?

That is the answer I do not know yet...

But I do know one thing I wish from you...

_Please take care and come back in one piece..._


	8. Sheriff Croft

**Hey everyone, just a quick message to say thank you all so much for reading and your reviews so far in this collection :)**

* * *

**Sheriff Croft**

Many people questioned her abilities and talents,

Will she be up to the job?

Will she be able to keep the place safe and secure from mischief and danger?

To patrol and become the guardian of the town,

The settlement would depend on her to carry out her duties,

To keep the peace and lock up anyone who'd wished to disturb it.

It wasn't until one day she'd silenced all of her critics, whom had doubted and disrespected her so,

It is a tale of triumph for our heroine,

The newly titled sheriff walked across the streets of the olden road,

Wearing her outfit with a cloak,

Greeting the residents with a cheerful good morning,

Everything seemed normal and quiet...

Almost too quiet...

It was at that moment Lara knew something was not right...

She looked left and right to see if there was any slight change in the environment,

However, everything remained the same as before,

But Lara knew this was no superstition,

She'd always trusted her instincts,

As they had never lied nor betrayed her before,

Lara felt herself reach for her dual pistols,

Holding onto the handles and her fingers on the trigger,

Silently and wary she got into a stance ready to fire at any given moment,

And she started to creep onward through the town streets.

Continuously she felt like she was being watched,

There was too many animal callouts and cries in the area,

'No doubt signals to one another, having caught sight of me' Lara thought,

As it became more tempting to abandon the pursuit,

But Lara certainly didn't want to cower away,

People were depending on her,

But who was she chasing down?

Will she fall to their supposed planned trap?

It wasn't until Lara turned to the next street that all came into fruition,

Suddenly, out of nowhere three lined up goons came into her view and started to walk towards her,

Staring at her with their blood-shot eyes,

Revenge was a beautiful taste for them,

Lara took a quick glance back and saw another two come up and aimed their weapons at her back,

This must have been the infamous nefarious D.I.N.G.O gang of the town,

'_Blast! An ambush, how original!_' Lara thought, and already she was planning her next steps,

This was until one cloaked rough person stepped forward, identity hidden away from sight.

"Ah Sheriff Croft, what a pleasant surprise to see you here, so glad you can join our little gathering...Unlucky for you though, you won't see it to the end!" the ringleader happily announced, as they took another step closer to Lara, readying to seize her.

All Lara had to say was... _"Bring it on!_"

One member reached out to her, and this was when Lara took no chances and made her move,

Instantly she threw off her cloak and blinded one of the bandits with it,

And without delay Lara performed a roundhouse kick on the blinded goon,

He certainly went down with a _thud! _His body hit the ground and continued to lay there motionless,

'One down, four to go' Lara whispered to herself, for the others hid themselves behind various obstacles.

"All of you, come on out with your hands up!" the law enforcer shouted in the street, her voice clearly strong and loud,

The only reply she got though was the grunts and groans from the goons,

And finally they made their move at her...

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Scattered bullets from four revolvers came dancing around Lara's feet,

Quick to react, Lara rolled out of the way to get some cover and drew out her dual signature pistols,

'Time to end this little game' Lara thought, knowing that failure was no option,

Many lives of the town depended on her success; she had to stop D.I.N.G.O at any cost.

Lara peeked out from her concealed place,

One of the rugged bandits wandered down the alley trying to find her,

"A fool's mistake" Lara laughed to herself, and just as he turned to look into the opposite direction, the sheriff dived out of her hiding place,

Instantly he was taken by surprise by the sound of a gunshot that was coming at his direction,

And he was too late to react to it,

Without a word or a trail of thought, he too fell to the ground,

Just like his fellow teammate...

Unfortunately this move gave away Lara's positioning, and yet again she was bombarded with the remaining three revolvers,

Two were on the left side of the street, whilst one on the right,

However, they were hidden away, where no one can see them,

Lara knew she had to change tactic to hoist them out of their cowardly hiding places,

But how was she going to do that!?

"_Ah ha!"_ Lara whispered to herself, as a plan began formulate,

Whilst the goons were reloading and took their vision away from the street,

She dived towards a series of crates that were piled up, enough to keep her hidden,

Her motive was that stealth was the key to the problem,

Lara withdrew her weapons and remained quiet,

Waiting patiently for the right moment...

And finally it came.

"Where is she!?"

"Dunno, boss, shall we check it out?

"Hmm...Yes, but I want one of you to stay put and keep guard from here, who knows what she may have in store for us"

"Right you are boss"

Lara heard the remaining members say,

As she too began to prepare her sneaky move.

Lara looked across the street, and saw which buildings they came out from,

She then got into a crawling position and proceeded towards the building,

Creeping without a sound, Lara made her way to the house they came out from,

She looked back to see the two goons looking for her on the long road,

Lara snuck up the stairs, and scanned the view to see where the sniper was,

And there he was, looking out from the window seeking out for her,

Lara quietly but swiftly sneaked right up behind him and instantly disarmed the goon,

She knocked him out unconscious and left him on the floor.

Lara turned to the window of the sniping position and saw the last two goons patrolling the streets,

Doing their best to suss out the sheriff's supposed hiding place,

Little did they know that their enemy was right behind them ready to make her move.

Point blank from where she was, Lara shot one of the criminals in the leg,

BANG!

Instantly he fell to the floor from the shock and searing shooting pain,

_ARGH! _He screamed out, and retreated away from the street,

"Come back here!" the final remaining gang member ordered their teammate,

However the leader froze in their tracks as something took them by surprise,

"Don't move!" Lara came up to the leader, pointing one pistol at the leader's right temple,

All Lara heard was a chuckle from this person.

"What are you laughing at?" Lara demanded an answer from the cloaked figure,

To Lara's surprise the hooded leader threw off their cloak and faced Lara directly with a smile,

This revealed the true identity of Lara's main target since becoming sheriff of the town,

"No! You! Why!?" Lara said in disbelief, as she was facing her old friend,

"Ha, let's just say I was in a terrible dark moment in my life, no one was there for me, and the only thing I could turn to was crime, it has kept me... alive!"

"You could've said something to me; I could have helped you out, it's not too late to turn back!" Lara pleaded to her old friend, but she was having none of it.

"I felt so alone, like a stranger of the lands, it has changed me coldly beyond redemption. Now it's too late for reconsideration now, I've chosen my path and you've chosen yours I see, let's end this once and for all!"

Lara couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she was faced with no choice,

Memories came back to her of the good times they had before all this happened,

But now her friend was twisted and wasn't going to listen to anything Lara would say to change her mind,

It was going to be a traditional duel between the D.I.N.G.O gang leader and the sheriff,

One was going to fall from grace, while the other was going to walk away from this alive,

Two old friends, now battling out on opposite sides of the law,

Pure silence, only the sound of blowing wind passing by,

Lara found it hard to swallow, thanks to the tense situation she was in,

One wrong move could end her life,

So this was it...

...

"_Draw!"_


	9. House Of Dare

**House Of Dare**

_I welcome you guest, to the house of dare,_

_Where no one expects to see the unexpected,_

_We have here four different contestants,_

_Willing and brave to face the gruelling challenge of the house of dare, _

_Hahahaha! There is no escape, once you're in, there is no turning back,_

_My name is Unknown,_

_I am a resident living among the walls of this house,_

_Believe me I have lived in these walls for an millennia,_

_I have seen many and heard those that howl and echo through these thick walls,_

_There is more than ghosts or monsters that live here... much worse, I can certainly reassure you that,_

_I have watched humanity grow through the years, _

_And yet, there is still much more for me to see,_

_So not even I know the way through to the other side,_

_You'll have to figure it out and use your initiative,_

_Think of this as a game,_

_But more fun and exciting,_

_For once it is game over for you,_

_Your life will end,_

_It is as simple as that, _

_Remember you are not in the virtual world,_

_There is no retries or restarts,_

_What you feel is real,_

_You are held within the strings of the house, _

_Do not trust anything in your surroundings,_

_Not even the other contestants, _

_For they may betray you in your time of need,_

_I can see it in their eyes and body language,_

_They themselves would selfishly want to be a winner, _

_While they want you to be nothing but a loser,_

_So be wary as you wander,_

_You will find the house of dare full of clues and mystery,_

_Dark corridors that have uninviting features,_

_Haunted rooms that continually watch you in or out, _

_Wardrobes full of hidden secrets,_

_Stairs that may lead to nowhere,_

_Areas of which no living soul has spoke of inside,_

_Snaring traps that can either be easily danced around,_

_Or take a good nugget and two to solve,_

_Think of the house as a living creature,_

_That has eyes, ears, a skin and a beating heart, _

_Let me guide and follow you through like a shadow,_

_But I shall remain vigilant for myself and not give out any sort of clues,_

_Only following necessary commentary,_

_So here we go,_

_Would luck be on your side?_

_Who knows?_

_What I do know is those who have the ability and skill will prevail,_

_While others may perish, _

_The prize would be your freedom and nothing more!_

_Explore and roam around,_

_Any hesitation and you are out!_

_Dare is the key of the house,_

_Try not to be scared and frightened!_

_Hehe, will you survive the horror that awaits you!?_

_Who knows?_

_But I shall now say no more,_

_Right then contestants..._

_On your marks...Get set...Go!_


	10. Mellowness Of The Blue Sea

**Mellowness of the Sea**

_Chilling out on the beach,_

_Feeling the warm breeze blowing gently through the air,_

_The softness of the sand caressing against your skin,_

_Allow the environment to consume you in its kind atmosphere,_

_Time has stood still,_

_It's a lovely day off,_

_Leaving your troubles and sorrow behind,_

_Bringing out your smile and happiness,_

_For a beautiful holiday,_

_No need to work or do anything really,_

_Unlock your mind to another world,_

_The sun blazing hot on the surface,_

_But a nice shade covers you from the rays,_

_Dipping your toes in the water,_

_Ripples are created moving away from the banks, _

_Washing all your worries away in the sea,_

_Some nice chill out music playing in the background,_

_Meeting new people or socialising with your sweet love,_

_Taking a stroll around the sandy shore,_

_Snoozing away to the hot blanket wrapped temperature,_

_With nothing to disturb your rest,_

_No rain to dampen the spirits, _

_Vivid colours from the tropical fill your vision,_

_The blue sea, the golden yellow sand and the green leaves from the trees,_

_Fly away into the sunset,_

_Nothing can take this away this from you, _

_Even when the night comes,_

_Light waves fill the place,_

_The sun may have disappeared for the night,_

_But the warmness and atmosphere are still there,_

_What would you do on that special occasion?_

_How far are you willing to reach it?_

_To feel like swimming in the mellowness of the deep blue sea,_

_Everybody needs that particular time to feel like this,_

_It is a dream come true for some,_

_Not easily forgettable and kept in long-term memory,_

_Could this be a bubbly fantasy, or can it become a reality one day? _


	11. Mysterious Island

**Mysterious Island**

_Based on the 2013 Tomb Raider game_

Where am I on this island?

I look around in my surroundings,

Observing the land and the sky,

Searching for a way forward,

I need to find my friends and a way off this island,

But more importantly I need to stay alive,

'Just keep moving' I say to myself,

To whichever path I choose to move onwards,

Would be alien and unknown to me,

But I have to carry on,

Anything could be up ahead waiting,

It could be a way that can lead into somewhere safe and useful,

Or a way leading into danger,

There would be only one way to find out,

I move forward through the island, wanting to know what was ahead.

...

As I progress further on the island,

I learn and adapt more of the environment that I am in,

Gaining the valuable knowledge and experience as I go,

Questions from before begin to be answered,

However there still remain matters that are still unanswered on this journey like...

What kind of inhabitants will I find next?

What collectables or items will I discover?

Where will the current path take me on this island?

Will I be able to find my friends?

But the main question I keep asking myself is...

Will I survive this mysterious island?


	12. Snowmobile Chase

**Snowmobile Chase**

The blizzard was starting to come down heavily in the region,

As the snow kept building up around the surfaces of the hills,

There was a certain aura about a concealed entrance within one of these hills,

Something had changed in the whistling air...

...

It was around this time Lara Croft had just successfully retrieved the precious gemstone artefact,

Hidden away in a series of decorated chambers and varying corridors,

She had overcome the ancient traps and obstacles that had beforehand been set many years ago for any intruder,

However as she was leaving the unknown tomb with the artefact in hand and smiling,

That smile had soon gone away, as she was unexpectedly spotted right away at the entrance,

'Oh Blast!' Lara cursed as she caught sight of a spotter nearby.

...

"There she is! We've found her!" the spotter shouted aloud, so the others in the area could hear too,

Another person suddenly came out of nowhere into view,

"After her, she has the artefact that we are looking for!"

So they too were seeking the artefact that Lara had in her possession,

Quickly, Lara counted how many were present in the field,

There were six of them,

All at different positions around the land,

But they were starting to close in quite hastily,

Wanting to snatch the artefact away and fulfil their unknown objective,

Outnumbered, Lara had to react fast to this unidentifiable group.

...

Luckily her snowmobile was not far,

It was a chance to get away from the site,

Swiftly she placed the artefact safely into her backpack,

Then sprinted over to her snowmobile,

One of the enemies was just a couple of meters away,

Ready to capture and seize the backpack from the target,

Instantly though Lara saw this move,

She dodged the move, slipped pass and tripped over the individual in that second,

"Ow!" the person yelled out as they fell to the ground.

...

Moments after Lara got to her snowmobile,

She turned the keys that were already in the ignition,

And within that instant the engine of the snowmobile came to life,

Without hesitation Lara put her hand on the accelerator,

Immediately the snowmobile engine roared,

The wheels started to spin as the track began to move rapidly forward.

...

After pulling ahead she glanced in the wing mirror and they were now just figures in the background,

Who were they?

She pondered on the possibilities of who those people were,

Maybe they were part of a group or some kind?

Lara took another look back into the distance,

Wondering if they were on her trail,

...

But they were not going to give up that easily,

Unfortunately for Lara, they too had their snowmobiles with them,

The sound of starting motors filled the previously calm atmosphere of the place,

As they began to accelerate and speed up through the field,

Not only to catch up with Lara,

But they were also determined to take the artefact that she had with her too.

...

Getting closer to the objective,

The team leader of the group signalled the others to formation,

Each beginning to take their different positions in the territory,

They split into three teams,

Two steered over to the left while another two went on the right side,

And finally the last two stayed behind her,

"We've got you now!" the leader quietly muttered out.

...

Seeing what was happening behind her thanks to the snowmobile wing mirrors,

Lara decided to counter this by taking a detour to a cave she had seen earlier whilst travelling to the tomb location,

She knew it wasn't too far away,

It was just getting there at the right moment,

Before they overtook her and take the lead,

Nearing to the cave,

The enemies were starting to close in,

But unluckily for them it was too late as Lara had reached the entrance of the cave.

...

"Here we go!" Lara said to herself,

Not knowing where this cave would lead to,

It was better than being caught by this group,

A sharp turn left into the opening and straight away it was a downward slope from there,

Shortly after the path had split up into three different ways,

Quickly she chose the right side and continued through the cave.

...

Taking a glance in the mirrors to see where the enemies were,

Four were able to follow her in the chase,

To the whereabouts of the other two Lara did not see them,

'Maybe they had taken the wrong turning' she concluded,

She kept an alerting eye on the route,

Hoping it wouldn't suddenly lead to a dead-end.

...

As they delved deeper into the cave,

The light from before was getting dimmer,

Only the lamps on the snowmobiles brightly lit the way forward,

Formed icicles from the ceiling got even longer,

The pathway chosen began to get narrower,

Until the path led them into an underground gigantic ice dome.

...

A bridge was the only main feature of this dome though,

It had been shaped from the ice throughout the many years,

Built upon sheet by sheet of frost,

The rest of the area was just constructed in layers of ice,

They were careful not to make sudden movements of the handle bars on the snowmobiles,

Otherwise it would be too easy to skid and end up going completely in a different direction,

Nevertheless they'd progressed through the rounded vault with no problems.

...

Weaving in and out through the cavern complex,

The enemies were still in full pursuit,

Lara wondered whether she would be able to shake off this group anytime soon,

Up to the point where she was surprised by an unexpected outcry,

"Whaaaahhh!" Lara heard one of the enemies shout from behind,

As the hollow cave was filled with the noise of a loud crash,

Just three more left...

...

Lara saw the exit up ahead,

It was uphill however,

And she foresaw that there would be a jump at the end,

To react to this Lara accelerated the snowmobile to near maximum speed...

"Whoa!" she shouted out,

When her snowmobile lifted off from the ground,

Leaping onward through the air,

Then in a short amount of time she landed back onto the snow.

...

Right behind the trio were preparing to copy the same move as Lara did,

They thought that everything was going to plan,

But things didn't go their way,

The leader remained in the middle,

While the other two went to the left and right,

But when they got to the exit of the cave...

The person on the right had hit something that caused the snowmobile to spin in mid-air and land sideways,

While the person on the left lost traction coming out of the cave, stalled the engine and was unable to restart the engine,

Only the leader got away successfully unscathed.

...

It was now just Lara and the leader of the unknown party left in this chase,

The leader proceeded to speed up in order to keep up with Lara,

Both snowmobiles were now side by side,

As the leader confronted and rammed against Lara's snowmobile,

Lara countered this knock by ramming back at the leader,

The next move the leader attempted was to take the backpack,

Stretching and reaching for it, Lara spotted this and moved further away from the leader.

...

Having missed from the first try,

The enemy moved back towards where Lara was,

Then tried to seize the backpack again...

Although, since the leader became too focused on snatching the backpack,

They didn't see an obstacle on their side upcoming fast,

Seeing this at the last minute,

Out of the blue the leader lost control of the snowmobile and went off course altogether,

Leaving Lara to depart safely from the site,

As she drove off into the distance having avoided the nameless group and had kept the artefact in her possession.

...

The portable radio on the leader started to beep and they answered the call...

"Do you read team leader one, what is the status of the artefact, have you retrieved it?"

"Team leader one here, I'm sorry boss, she got away with the artefact"

"Hmmm, disappointing news, but she won't get away with it for too long. Haha, I can assure you that the artefact will be ours very soon!"

"But... how boss?"

"You will see soon, but for now you are dismissed."

There was another beep from the radio and the call ended.


	13. Lost Within A Tomb

**Lost Within A Tomb**

Deep inside within the mists of the tomb,

An adventurer had become lost inside the depth of the place,

Searching for a way out from the chamber,

Treading carefully on every step of the way,

Watchful for any indication of concealed traps or dangerous pits,

Scanning for any clues that could lead to the goal,

The atmosphere was eerie and spooky,

Losing track of how long they had spent in the tomb,

It could have been either hours or just long minutes,

Since the adventurer had entered into the abyss,

The senses have been a mixture of fear and curiosity so far,

Darkness and obscurity surrounded the area,

Seeing no further than a few meters ahead,

With only the assistance of the shining flashlight leading the way,

Hearing dripping water fall from the dampness of the ceiling,

As well as every footstep being echoed though the walls,

Leaving a trail of footprints on the ground,

Feeling the bitter coldness and the emotionless state of the interior,

Also at the same time feeling unsure whether or not they were being spied on,

Alerting any nearby inhabitants by the sound of their presence,

Believing that they were not alone,

The explorer moved on without looking back,

Cautious and observant as to what was up ahead,

Never knowing what could be right around that very corner,

Peeking slowly pass the edge of the wall,

There was just simply more path to follow,

Nevertheless as they had carried on through the route,

The sound of wind rustling the leaves of trees and birds chirping was nearby,

Starting to get the impression that they were on the right path,

As a forest had surrounded the area the tomb was situated at,

The entrance must be close their assumption was,

Until the traveller stumbled on something spectacular,

The daylight had shone through the narrow passageway,

'At last, I found it!' The tomb raider cheerfully thought.


	14. The Mystery Of A Secret Song

**The Mystery Of A Secret Song**

Within the massive collection of many books and manuscripts in Lara's library,

There was one parchment in the assortment that was peculiar,

It had been there for many years,

Perhaps it was even part of her father's collection before it was passed down to her,

Lara has read the text a few times before,

However the information given on it was very scarce,

It only gave a small amount of detail about two entities,

The first part of the script told of a treasure locked and sealed away somewhere,

However it would not give the whereabouts of the treasure, or any indication of a location.

...

The second part revealed a clue of how to unlock the barrier,

It was music that was the main key,

It is said that those who had knowledge of a unique harmonious song,

That had consisted of a sequence of musical tunes in a specific order,

They would be able to unlock the barrier protecting the hidden treasure.

...

Lara had two main speculations,

First, if this script were true, then within that song there must have been a certain frequency or pitch that unlocked the door if played right, depending on the mechanics or technology,

Or secondly, there were gatekeepers dedicated to protecting and guarding the secret treasure, and if they had heard the tune being played correctly, they would've opened up the obstacle,

But whether these theories were accurate or if the script was false was a mystery,

However the musical tune was not only thing the barrier required to be opened...

...

There was only one instrument that would be needed to play that melody,

It would need to be the right pitch and reach the frequency range that the song requires,

But as to what that musical instrument may be the script does not say,

Additionally Lara would need to find out the notes of the song and how it is played,

Whether it had been passed down from generation to generation or not,

How could it be discoverable?

For now Lara would need to gather more evidence,

Maybe she will be able to find more clues in future adventures,

Providing proof of the existence and location of the locked gate, and the unknown song,

One day she hopes to solve the mystery of this ancient script...


End file.
